Pure True Love
by Solliefan
Summary: Sky finds out some startling truths about herself including a long lost sister.  She also finds an incredibly hot guy name Kaleb and rights some wrongs.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm Jess. Here's my Blue Bloods story. I hope you all enjoy it and please review. I'm really excited about this story and i hope u like it too. Obvs. I'm not Melissa de la CrUz and don't own Blue Bloods. I wish I did though.

Chapter 1: Sorry

Sky decided to breakup with Jack. It just wasn't right. She just shouldn't cheat with Jack besides she had Kaleb now.

Super cool, hunky Kaleb who appeared out of nowhere just last night but when he saw her it was like love at first sight.

He was everything she wanted and more.

"Angelique," He said when he saw her.

Angelique? She was a bit confused but then Kaleb explained that he and her were twins just like Jack and Mimi.

"But I never met you before," She said. "Mom said she only gave birth to me, how can we be twins?"

He smiled at her and then explained how that she was not truly born in this life. Though this was her first life as a human, a fallen angel, she had been alive before in heaven and she and Kaleb had been the it couple so to speak. What shocked her even more when he said she and Mimi were like best friends, sisters even.

"Seriously," She said looking at him, "Me and Mimi?"

"Yes, Angelique, darling." He said looking at her, "You and Mimi were sisters. What is it darling, you look upset?"

"Mimi hates me," Schuyler said. "Because I'm with Jack."

"You're with Jack," Kaleb said. "But how can that be Mimi and Jack belong together."

And they did Sky like knew that. Just by looking at them she could tell. And it was really wrong to cheat on Mimi with Jack. Jack should've knew better and Schuyler knew he did because even when he was kissing her it wasn't like she wasn't there. And how could she do this to Kaleb she really should've know better.

"Forgive me," She said looking at Kaleb.

"Of course I forgive you, Angelique." He said smiling at her. "But you should apologize to Mimi honey."

And that was what Sky was going to do tell Mimi she was sorry which was why she was nervous. She was also nervous because she had to tell Jack that she was breaking up with him.

Speaking of Jack there he was now. Schuler knew she should've saw him as being cute. But he really wasn't. Not as cute as Kaleb. Kaleb was so beautiful with his blue eyes and gorgeous black hair they were like a perfect match. Schuyler and Jack not so much.

"Hey, Sky," Jack said smiling at her. "Want to go make out?"

"Uh, no." She said looking at him. Was he crazy? She really had to wonder with him wanting to make out like that and all at school. Didn't he have any decency?

Jack looked at her, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Uh," Schuyler said. "I want to break up."

"Break up, why?"

"You're a cheater," Schuyler said. "Cheatings wrong, Jack. And Mimi's my friend. Or she would've been had she remembered who I was. But no I had to go behind my sister's back and cheat. I'm an awful person."

"Mimi's your sister," Jack's said his face paling.

"My names Angelique…" Schuyler said babbling. "Don't you remember me, Jack?"

He nodded, "Where's…"

"Kaleb," Schuyler said. "I met him last night. That's why I have to end things this isn't right."

Jack nodded his head. He knew nothing could come out of Angelique and Kaleb's relationship they were meant to be. But he thought they hadn't left heaven. They were the lightest of the light, the pure. Purer than the archangels. Why were they here?

Schuyler looked at him, "I can't answer that Jack you know that. I have to find my sister now to apologize to her. I think you should do the same thing too."

Jack looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right. I really do love Mimi."

"I know you do, brother." Schuyler said smiling at him and then gave him a hug. This felt right. They weren't meant to be. They never were, but hugging him now. She felt a connection that did feel right. So looking at Jack she said, "Let's right what we've done wrong. So that we can be happy again."

Jack nodded at her and they then began to look for Mimi.


	2. Chapter 2

Thnxs to my one rvwer I'm updating. Plz review.

Jess

Chapter 2: My New BFF

After Sky spoke to Mimi, it was like a weight of her shoulders. Mimi no longer hated her. Mimi and Sky became friends. Good friends. Like Kaleb said before, their where sisters.

Kaleb. Her other half. Though Sky and Kaleb are taking it slow. Kaleb Kaleb, words couldn't describe how wonderful he was. Jack? Has nothing against Kaleb , well in Sky's eyes.

Sky decided to move back to her old home. To give Jack and Mimi there space. Plus she missed her house. And hopefully when her and Kaleb's relationship moved more forward he could move in with ehr.

Sky was so happy that she and Mimi where BFFs now, sisters from another mother. BFFS. Sky hanged with Mimi at school, out of school. Nothing was like awkward cos Sky belonged wiht her dashing hunky twin Kaleb and like with Mimi she belonged with Jack..who is a hunk too but not like as hunky as Kaleb...Kaleb made girls drool cos of his beautifulness. yeah he is B-E-A Beautiful.

Sky and Mimi where joint at the hip, literally...gosisping together, laughing, and of course Bliss was like joint at the hip wiht them too, they talked about boys all the time, of course boys where the hot topic i mean SKy had her hunky Kaleb and Mimi had Jack. See twins, twins that like looked like each other that is how it was meant to be. Mimi and Jack looked liked each other as did Sky and her hunky bunk Kaleb.

Sky and Bliss both changed their scheudles so that they could be with Mimi all the tiem, the girls shared the same classes now and Bliss like started her own cheerleading squad where Sky and Mimi are in it too. Cheering on the lacrosse team where their boyfriends were on! and Kaleb is the new lacrosse captain, taking Jack's spot but Jack didn't mind cauz Kaleb is time times better. He is uber talented in everything. That's why everyone loves him.

Sky sometimes wonders why she ever looked at any other man besides her love. seriously. She was like colour blind or soemthing, she really should have had her eyes checked then. But now her eyes are fine becase Kaleb came into the picture. . her man. especially with Jack what did she ever see in that green eyed blonde hair guy? I mean blue eyes are totally her thing.

Sky was laying on her bed with all her fashion magazine's laying on her bed and pictures of her, Mimi and Bliss on her walls, when the girls went out clubbing There also was a picture of Kaleb in the centre with a massive heart round it, and a lipstick mark on his cheek. At that very moment Sky's Iphone started ring. It was Mimi, her best friend in the entire world.

"HI Sis!"

"Hey BFF, How's it going."

"Good! I need to tell you something! Hang on a sec, I need to get our other BFF on the line."

Sky dialed Bliss and Bliss picked up in the first ring.

"Hey Girlfriend!" Chirped the redhead.

"You mean girlfriends Bliss."

"Oh hey Mimi! So waht's so important to have a three way convo."

"Sky has big news."

"Kaleb asked me out! You know we are taking it slowly. We are going on a date tomorrow night!"

"OH my gosh! You are so lucky girlfriend! I am so jealous Kaleb is such a hottie!" said Mimi.

"Oh my god he asked you out! Shopping girlfriend! We so need to give you a makeover" Screamed Bliss.

"Thanks girlies." squealed Sky.

"Sky, me and Bliss will meet you at the mall in 15, shop shop shop to look hot hot hot!"

"Ok see you soon!" Said Sky .

"I love you girls! MWAH!" said Bliss.

The girls all hung up and Sky grabbed her purse to get ready for a day of shopping and makeovers. Shop till she drops she hopes. This is going to be one long day. Full of changes, she hoped she looked hot when she didn't care. Though she knew she was going to have to make some drastic chagnes. But Sky didn't care! It was time for a change! Kaleb was the way for it. I mean he is totally dreamy. And he said she needed a new look and that's what Sky intended on doing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, plz rvw. I got none for teh last chapter and I worked relly hard on it. I'd like to have 2 or 3 peple review this chapter. It's one of my favorties. I wish I could get a hard edgy makeover like Sky does. She looks so cool, I think.  
Jess

Chapter 3: Makeover Time, Biotch

Sky was looking forward to going shopping with Mimi and Bliss. Shopping was just so fun. And she was getting a makeover today to so she'd look hot on her date with Kaleb and not dorky like she usually did. Really what was with the baggy clothes and her hair looked lame. Seriously, she could do better. Kaleb deserved better.

"You got to look hot," Mimi said looking at her. "You hide to much under those ugly baggy layers, Sky. And it's so not you."

"It isn't," Schuyler said but she knew that Mimi was telling her the truth. This wasn't like her. Sky was more edgier than this.

"Exactly," Mimi said. "Now, let's go shopping."

They went to Hot Topic first. And tried on a lot of things. To say the least, Sky felt so much better once she tried on a hot little black dress with skull son it and was out of her layers. It was like she was herself almost. It was like weird to describe.

Mimi looked at her, "Wow, that's hot. But we're not done yet."

"Wer'e not," Schuyler said because the dress was rather amazing it made her look rather fine.

"No, silly." Bliss said. "We have a lot more to do. Like fix that hair of yours face it you need a new doo."

She did need a hair cut it looked so shaggy and honestly long hair wasn't exactly Sky's thing. Besides, she also wanted to get some highlights in it as well. Yes, that would look cool maybe some ones in some pretty cool color like white or something it would make her eyes look striking and she knew for a fact Kaleb would like that.

Mimi smiled at her, "I know what you're thinking, sis and you're right. Kaleb will like it. Because when we're done you're going to look beyond hot."

Schuyler smiled and Mimi was right. Because when she got out of the stylist chair a little more than an hour later her hair looked hot. The stylist had taken off almost all fo Sky's length and gave her an ultra short spiky cut that appeared to be to be a Mohawk it was very cool) and had given her some hot white and purple highlights that made her blue eyes look startling. It wasn't a lot of hair, but Sky never needed hair she was an edgy girl. But that wasn't all they also showed her how to do some makeup. With some hot new red lipstick, some eyeliner and other beauty products. Then they went to a local tattoo and piercing parlor where Sky got this really cool butterfly tattoo and got a few piercings to complete look. Sky was now an official babe and according to Mimi a now a true member of Team Hotness.

"Team Hotness," Schuyler said as she put her fingers through her new hair. She really liked the shortness of it. It really was edgy. So her. She didn't look stupid for once which she liked.

"Yes silly," Mimi said looking at her. "Team Hotness. That's what Bliss and I call myself and now you're a member too. We each have our own style see. I'm just fabulous, Bliss is country chic, and you can be darkly delicious."

"Darkly delicious," Sky said. "I like that."

"Good," Bliss said. "We thought you would that's why we bought you this."

Sky's eyes widened when she saw them hand her a little box inside it was a butterfly pendant done up in purple and black. It matched Schuyler's new tattoo perfectly. "How'd you know?"

Mimi looked at her, "We're sisters remember. And Angleique has always like had a butterfly tattoo since I've known her it's like your signature."

Schuyler smiled, "Like you've always had a phoenix tattoo and Bliss has a rose."

Mimi nooded, "Yep, how'd you?"

"I'm getting my memories back," Schuyler said. "Ever since Kaleb's came back I'm remembering more and more you know that."

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I should of. Oh, look at the time. We got to go prepare ourselves for our date."

Needless to say, when Kaleb saw her tonight jaws were going to be dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's my next chapter. Plz review. I'd like to have 3 reviews for this chaptter. I'm getting an update out evryday so you guys should at least rvw. Thanks again to my one rvwr.

Jess

Chapter 4: Triple Date

Bliss and Mimi where round Sky's. All getting ready for their hot dates. After all the girls got a date they all decided to double date. Or in their case triple date. Though Bliss and Ollie are going as just friends.

Sky was so excited to show off her new fabulous look. It was edgy, it was raw, it was dark. It was so her. She was going to be a trendsetter she just knew it.

Mimi was dressed looking absolutley fabulous herself. With her lucisious golden hair in fabulous curls with a lovely gold cocktail dress to match.

While Bliss went for the more sophisticated look, in a classy navy blue dress.

All three girls feeling absolutely fabulous all left Sky's house and all headed for the hot spot, the new restaurant in town called Lust. It served fabulous surf and turfs! One of Sky's favourite dishes also one of Kaleb's see they are so meant to be.

"Girlfriends are we all ready? Bliss you are looking very classy, sophisticated yet sexy, Sky god you are going to like drop a bomb. You total rock/punk chick! You go girlfriend!"

"Thanks Mimi! You girl looks absolutely hot in that gold dress!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Bliss chirped.

All three girls arrived at Lust. Linking arms, with Sky in the middle they walked in together with eveeryone staring. Cutlery was being dropped everywhere. Bliss and Mimi flicked their hair while Sky simple blew kisses towards her man.

The girls looked like the Charlie Angels but ten times hotter!

As they walked to their men, all Kaleb could do was stare at his twin. Her edgyness, her rawness her amazingness. He was like totally blown away.

"Lost for words Darling?"

"Definitely. Where have you been all my life my darling?"

"More like where have you been!"

The girls took their seats opposite their dates Kaleb was still staring at Sky. She was real pretty.

"Quit staring Kaleb."

"I can't help it baby doll. You look amazing. Loving thee new look, you look a total rock chick."

"Why thank you darling."

Down the other end of the table Bliss and Ollie where chatting away. Both realising they liked each other.

"Bliss, I really like you. I mean like you like you. Don't know why I never realised that before."

"Oh Ollie, me too! I like you so much too."

Ollie leaned in and kissed the redhead. So now they were making out, while Jack and Mimi where playing footsies and holding hands.

"Hey darling, let's leave the other love birds and dance."

Kaleb stood and held out his arm to his beloved, Sky giggled and took his arm willingly and they made their way to a free sapce and started dancing.

"Baby I am so lucky to have you."

"As I am to you Kaleb, why didnt you come find me sooner. then i wouldn't have fallen for Jack."

"Sorry my darling, I am here now...hopefully i can make it up to you my dear."

"Of course you are totally forgiven."

the couple soon returned to their table when they saw that their food finally arrived,, Olvier and Bliss finally pulled away, instead of eatinbg each other they ate at the dishes in front of them. the gang of six started talking about school mainly and the boring clases they have to take.

eventually after eating, Sky and Kaleb went back to talking and staring at each other, while Ollie and Bliss went back to eating each other. And well Mimi and Jack continued to talk to each othre via the glom.

All three couples were so ingrossed with their dates they didn't even care to look at their friends. This really is love at first sight. So it sure does exist.

Life was perfect. This was so just the beginning of three amazing blossoming relationships.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: No rvws for the last chapter. That sucks. I'm still updting though. Pleaz, pleaz, pleaz rvw. I promise you you'll like what comes next.

Jess

Chapter 5: Perfect Lover

"You know I love that dress, girl." Kaleb said as soon as they got to Sky's place. They were all alone and Sky couldn't help but be thrilled. She was especially glad that Kaleb liked her new look. She was a little worried about how he'd like it.

"Seriously," He said as he helped her take off her dress. Yes, he was helping her take her dress off. So what, they were married. Well in the past. She was his Angelique.

He looked at her, "I can't believe how much you look more like yourself now. I'm glad you finally decided to embrace your true nature, Angelique."

"You didn't like me before," Sky said.

"Well, I did." Kaleb said. "But you weren't you."

She nodded she hadn't been herself. Not her true self. As she told all of her friends earlier. Why else would she have gotten with Mimi's brother of all people. Mimi was her sister, she would never betray her like that and it wasn't like Jack was very cute at all.

"Kaleb," She said looking at her lover. "Please don't go home tonight."

"I wasn't planning on it," He said. "You and I have a lot to catch up, my love."

Sky giggled she loved it when he called her that. No one ever made her feel this way before. Kaleb was truly one of a kind. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too. But we'll never be apart again, Angelique."

"I like that name so much better than Sky," Sky said looking at him. "It suits me so much more."

"Yes, it does." He said looking at her. "God, how long I've waited to see you for years and years since the fall. But until this cycle…"

"I know," Sky said. "But we'll never be apart again."

He smiled at her and pressed her close to his body and said, "I know."

He then took his clothes off and they made love. It was wonderful. It was the first time Sky had ever done such things with a man. She had kissed Jack but never had sex with him or anything like that. That would just been disgusting since he was Mimi's guy and all, but Kaleb. Kaleb was hers.

After they finished she looked at him, "God, I missed you so much Kaleb."

He smiled, "I know, Angelique. I know."

"I wish I didn't have to go tomorrow night," Sky said. "I mean…I want to hang out with the girls, but I'll miss you."

"You and I both know I'll always be with you, Angelique." Kaleb said smiling at her. "We're always together."

"Yes," Schuyler said smiling at Kaleb. "We are."

They then laid together smiling. Happy that they were with each other and that nothing could tear them apart.

This was the life Schuyler thought as she wrapped herself closer to Kaleb's hot body. She was happy. There was no conflict whatsoever. No sneaking around. She had her sister back, her friends back, her life. She was no longer hiding herself, she looked like her actual self. And she knew who she was.

She wasn't some modest mouse that girls like Mimi hated. She was a fierce warrior woman. Angelique Mimi Force's best friend and the girl that was going to rule the school with her sharp edgy hair cut and daring taste in fashion and no one could stop her now.

Besides that she had Kaleb and no one was a better bf than Kaleb. Not even Mimi could argue with her about that when they were putting on lipstick in the bathroom at Twilight earlier that night.

"I have to give it to you, Sky," Mimi said smiling at her sister. "Kaleb's a dream. He's way cuter than Jack."

Sky laughed, "I can't believe your admitting that, Mimi."

Mimi sighed, "What do I say, you lucked out on your dream guy? Though I can't believe you were into Jack then."

"I forgot about Kaleb, sis." Schuyler said. "And our relationship. If I knew that you were my sister and about Kaleb…"

"I know," Mimi said smiling. "We're over it. You and I we're close again. And dang, didn't I do a good job helping you well, look like yourself again."

Schuyler smiled, "Yeah, you did."

"You really think we can rule the school."

Mimi laughed, "Yeah, I do. Now let's get back to the boys. Tonight we're there's but tommorow: Sleep over."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thnxs to my one reviewer u rule. Here's my next chapter. I used Justin Bieber's Baby song in it which I don't own but isn't Justin dreamy. I think he'd be the puurfct Oliver if Blue Bloods was ever made into a movie. Plz rvw.

Jess

Chapter 6: Slumber Party Baby!

Tonight is a friday night and instead of hitting the party scene the girls have decided to have a little 'soriee' in english a sleepover. Taking place at Sky's home yet Mimi is acting as the hostess.

Well of course the slumber party would be held at Sky's she leaves without any adult supervisor so they can do whatever they want!

The girls where already kitted in their pjs. All with matching tops just different colours. All with I love Justin Bieber on it. Well of course, the boy is a total babe.

Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You want my love, you want my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item?

Girl quit playing

We're just friends

What are you saying?

Said there's another, and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby (ohhh)

Like Baby, baby, baby (noo)

Like baby, baby, baby (ohh)

Thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby (ohhh)

Like Baby, baby, baby (noo)

Like baby, baby, baby (ohh)

Thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you, I would've done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'till you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby (ohhh)

Like Baby, baby, baby (noo)

Like baby, baby, baby (ohh)

Thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby (ohhh)

Like Baby, baby, baby (noo)

Like baby, baby, baby (ohh)

Thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Ludacris:

(LUDA!)When I was thirteen, I had my first love

There was nobody that compared to my baby

Aint nobody came between us no one could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(whoo)

She made my heart pound,

and skip a beat when I see her in the street and,

at school on the playground,

but I really wanna see her on the weekend

She know she got me dazing cause she was so amazing

And now my heart is breaking, but I just keep on saying

Baby, baby, baby (ohhh)

Like Baby, baby, baby (noo)

Like baby, baby, baby (ohh)

Thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby (ohhh)

Like Baby, baby, baby (noo)

Like baby, baby, baby (ohh)

Thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (yeah yeah yeah)

Now I'm all gone (yeah yeah yeah)

Now I'm all gone (yeah yeah yeah)

Now I'm all gone (gone gone)

I'm gone

Sky started to sing with Bliss and Mimi joining in. The girls where jumping around to Justin Bieber's song, doing wild dance moves. They sure had the Bieber fever.

After calming down the girls all plopped themselves onto some awesome comfy cushions and started to bitch.

"Oh my gosh that Kingsley Martin, I so like up himself!' Screeched Mimi

"Oh I know right! What's with acting oh so snobbish!" Replied Bliss

"Girlfriends that's cos he aint one of us. He is a fraud, a traitor! A silver!" Said Sky

"Who the hell does he think he is snooping in our turf! I am queen bee I run the place!" Yelled Mimi

"I know right! I say that Mims that me, you and Sky all get him! Deck him one!" Screamd Bliss

"Oh my god! Yeah let's do it girls! Girl power! The charlie angels! With our amazing looks and awesome skill!" Replied Sky

"Yes! We shall kick ass! Anyway enough of HIM its like totally boreing me! Let's talk about boys! Kalrb, Ollie and My lover boy Jack!" Chirped mimi.

Sky and bliss nodded in agreement and started of on one about the amazingness of the one and only Kaleb. The dream hunk! Well in reality sky's hunky bunk. After what was like hours talking about Kaleb while getting manicures, pedicures and massages the girls settled down and started to talk about the biggest event ever. that's right. PROM. The girls are all like lined up to be prom queen with their boyfriends as candidates for prom king.

"Prom soon. Though girls we all know who are dates are...but we like still have to get them to ask us. Even if they are our boyfriends. Got it?" Said Mimi.

Both Sky and Bliss nodded and where trying to hint to their boyfirends that they need to actually ask them to the prom, not for them to be stupid and assume. Though Sky knew Kaleb wouldnt be like that cos he is so special and he is so wonderful, I mean after the date it was absolutely wonderful, being in his arms and stuff.

"Girls, there is something i need to tell you...you know Kaleb...and you know I love him...and i knowe only like been together for a few days officially anyway but we have like been with each other for like forever...welll" said Sky a little nervously

"Oh my god! You soooooo did it! You like totally skipped the bases and went straight for it!" Screamed Mimi.

Sky started to blush a little and both Bliss and Mimi giggled and hugged her.

" You are blushing you soo did SKy, nothing to be embarrassed about. Oh my gosh you need to like spill the details...was he good? was he gentle?" said Bliss

"He was wonderful and very loving...I love him so much I am so lucky to have him, and he is like awesomely cute." said sky who was still blushing.

The girls continued long in the night gossiping and sharing tips, luckily for the girls it is a friday night and there was no need to get up early tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thnxs for the rvws. I hope u enjoy the next chapter. I put up a poole on my profile fell free to vote.

Jess

Chapter 7: Revelatins 

On Monday everyone went to school and people were just staring at Sky and Kaleb because they looked like such a hot couple.

"Seriously," Sky heard one of the red blood girls say, "I so want that haircut it's so cool. I wish I could be a member of Team Hotness."

Sky smiled it was so great beign noticed for once and she knew that everyone liked her and Kaleb together. Because everyone liked Kaleb and who wouldn't god knows Sky did. And she knew he liked her.

Just then Sky's phone rang. She answered it thinking it was Mimi and said, "Wha'ts up girlfriend?"

It wasn't Mimi though it was her Mom.

"Schyuler," Allegra said.

Sky was shocked her mom was supposed to be in a comma not talking to her on a phone. Yet here she was talking.

"Mom," Sky said. "IS that you?"

"Yeah, it's me sweets. I'm calling because I have something important to tell you."

"But I thought you were in a comma." Sky said. "The doctors said you probably never going to wake up."

"Well, the doctors were worng and obviously haven't met Kaleb."

"Oh, yeah," Sky said. "That's right. Kaleb's the angel of healing of course he could wake you up. Why didn't he tell em?'

"Caus he wanted to surprise you, Angelique." Allegra said. "The thing is I have to tell you somthting that couldn't wait. You see I have another daughter."

"I know about Bliss mom we're b.f.f.s" Sky said.

"Yeah, well it's another child that people don't know about." Allegr said.

Sky was in shock she had another sister, she was about to ask her mom more about it but right at that moment that eivl Kinglsey Martin grabbed her phone.

"hey," Sky said.

Kingsly laughed. "You think you all that in that stupid hari cut and ripped up jeans of urs Van Alen. Well, you're still and Abomination."

"Like you," Mimi said her voice cutting off Kingsely

Kingsley looked at Mimi shocked, "What do you want, Force."

"Give my friend her phone back now," Mimi said. "Before we kick you rbutt"

Kingsley laughed, "Like that's going to happen."

"Actully it is," Sky said as she needed Kingsley int eh balls brfore grabbing her phone and smiling at Mimi. "Thanks sis."

'No probably Darkly Delicious," Mimi said using Sky's Team Hotness name. "Scum like this deserves to be put in their palce. Now let's get to the assembly so we can fined out what this year prom's theme is. Has Kaleb asked you out yet?'

"No, but I'm sure he will soon. Has Jakc asksed you out?"

"Yes," Mimi said with a giggle. "Earleir today when we were."

"You didn't," Sky said gathering that Mimi and Jakc had sex.

"We so did," Mimi said with a smile. "We're back on track Sky all tahnks to you and Kaleb."

Sky smiled as they walked hand and hand to the assembly. The assembly covered a lot of boring things but all they cared about was prom.

Prom. Prom. Prom. It was the event of the year. And everyone knew it was going to be better this year., Especially since Sky was now a member fo Team Hotnes.s

"Ok," the principal said. "Le'ts take suggestions for prm themes.

A lot of them were really lame. Like someone suggested a fairtale theme, while another girl suggested an outer space theme (Outer space prom like that would work). Fianlyl Sky feeling timid no longer raised her hand, "I think we should do a vampire masquerade type of ball."

Everyone agreed to that because those were the best type of parties masquerade.s So mysterious and everyone liked vampire expecially since **_Twilight _**came out.

After everyone agreed to Sky's great idea Mimi whispered in her ear, "Genius, bff."

Sky smiled happy that for once everything was going right Now all she had to do was wait for Kaleb to ask her to the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: HEre's my next chapter. I've recieved some critcsm for the last chapters. Haters go away I don't need you. I like my story and that's all that matters. To my loyal reviews thnxs.

Jess

Chapter 8 - Hey Soul Sister 

Sky was sitting in her room, it was late, through out the day she had found out that Jack had asked Mimi to the prom and so did Oliver asked Bliss to the prom, Sky was pissed off that Kaleb had yet to ask her, I mean it was simple, it is just 'Hey Sky fancy coming to the prom with me?' It is not like rocket science...not mega hard. Jeez boys!

Sky wasn't too happy with Kaleb, why was he taking so long? Just then there was a light tap to on her balcony door. She ignored it, but then the light tap came again, again and again, Sky turned to see little stones being thrown at her door. Getting up she opened her balcony door only for one of the stones to hit her right in the face. She was pissed off.

"OUCH!"

"Oh shoot, darling...didi I hit you?"

Sky walked towards teh edge of the balcony and found Kaleb down in her garden, staring up at her with the biggest and brightest bouquet of flowers. He was all suited in a suit and he looked hot. Sky was practically droooling.

"Kaleb."

"My darling, sorry about hiting you with the stoen. I am here to ask you something...i i am sorry if i made you wait a long time. I didnt want to do it in school. it is very lame. i wanted to come to you like romoe."

Sky could help but smile, her Kaleb what a wonderful guy. WHy did she fall for Jack? Jack would never do such an amazing thing.

"Go on."

"My darling, will you be my prom queen? be my date?"

"prom wueen?"

"Yes darling we ar going to win."

"Oh of course! You are so wonderful!"

"Well are you cominf down to give me a kiss darling?"

"How about you come up here?"

Sky winked at Kaleb and he sent her a smile and was up on her balcony in seconds. Sky fell into his arms and they kissed before going into to her room.

The next day Sky was glowing after her lovely night with her hunky bunk and their early morning romp she was glwoing. Walking into school she was met by her best friend in the world Mimi. Sky secretly liked Mimi more than Bliss as did Mimi.

"MIMI!"

SKy hugged Mimi, the girls walked off linking arms gossiping.

"He asked you didnt he?"

"Yeah, it was sooooo cute, he is soooo wonderful."

"Oh and you slept with him didnt you?"

"well of course."

Sky and Mimi giggled. Linking arms they made their way towrds their joint classes. They were sooon joined by their other BFF Bliss Llewellyn who was talking about Oliver. The girls all agreed that Kaleb was the most romantic of the guys with the way he asked Sky to prom. They all imagined if he was propsing. it would be even more romantic. Mimi was getting slightly jealos, wisihg that her Jack would do something like that. Maybe she'll hint to him later.

After school went to visti her mother in the hospital after their phone call yesterday. I mean her mother was like awake now. Walking in she went to hug her mom.

"MOMMY" cried Sky

"Hello my dear, it has been so long."

"Mom, what was you talking yesterday about another sister? I mean I like know about Bliss. but that stupid evil silver blood Kingsley Martin took my phone and the call ended."

"Kingsley martiN! waht!" said Allegra

"I know right! anyway what sister?"

"My darling i think you may already know. but let me give you some hints, you are soul sisters. almost twin like. always joined at the hip. you have always been more clsoe to ehr than Bliss. It is only now that you have realised how close you girls are."

"WHo is she mommy?"

"darling? don't you know? don't you remember?"

"she is my soul sister? and we are very close?"

"Yes darling, I have asked Charlie to bring her here, you know who she is my pumpkin."

"I do?"

"Oh Angelique, aren't you a blonde little thing."

At the moment in walked in a blonde bombshell, with Charlie Force. It was his ccyle daughter. Mimi Force. Sky's mouth hanged wide open...she was sisters with her best friend? the friend she often called sister.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here is my nxt chapter. I had skool today so thats why im posting later

Jess

Chaptet 9: Shopping With Mom

"So wait," Sky said, "Mimi and I are sistesters? Biologically in this cycle."

"Yes," Allegra said. "She and Abandon aren't really twins, I gave birth to Mimi and Trinity gave birth to Jack but I gave Mimi up to protect her. She's Charles's. But regardless, you're both biologically mine from cycle to cycle. Charles and I are Mimi's real parents."

"Oh My God," Mimi said as she clinged on to Allegra, "Mommy!"

Everybody laughed as Mimi, Allegra, and Sky got into a big group hug. Then Allegra revealed something evne more shocking. "Sky, I want you to know that Charles is your real father too."

"Charles is my real father but I thought Stephen…"

Allegra shook her head, "No darling. We said that to protect you. Angelique, your very powerful and if anyone knew the truth,"

"I understand Mom." Sky said but then she couldnot help but squeal she and Mimi were sisters. Real sisters.

Allegra looked at them," I'm so happy to have my girls together."

"What about Bliss," Sky suddenly asked.

"What," Allegra said.

"Bliss your other daughter,"

"Don't worry she should be here soon,"

At that moment Bliss showed iup and was like, "Hey BFFS, hey Mom ready to go shopping."

"Shopping," Sky said raising an eyebrow.

Sky's Mom laughed. "You didn't think I was going to let my girls by their prom dresses alone No, I want to take part in it.

So they went to the mall again and tried on dresses after dress. They found a dress for Bliss real fast. It was this gold short thing which really suited her look. Both Mimi and Sky said that Ollie would flip out when he saw her in it.

"You really think so," Bliss said.

"Oh yes," Allegra said. "I'm so glad you two got together Bliss. I was watching you from my comma and I'm glad you found happiness after Dillion.:

"Me too Mommy." Bliss said giggling it was so fun hanging out with her mom and sistas.

Then it was Mimi's turn. It was Allegra who spotted the gown thte beatufiul dark purple ball gown that fitted Sky's soul sister like a glove.

"Oh My," Allegra said. "Mimi you look like a princess."

I know Mimi said with a laugh. She always looked perfet. And It wasn't like Mimi was being all arrogant about it or anything like thtat either she just knew she looked good.

After they paid for the dresses they were still having a problem looking for something for Sky nothing seemed to work for her and fit her darkly delicious style. They were all stuck.

Sky wanted to cry, what if she couldn't find something for the prom. That would be just devastating. She wanted to find something that was just puurfect. She wanted to be Kaleb's teenage dream. She needed this for them. Especially after all the horble things she had done.

Finally, Mimi took control of the situitoan. When Mimi took control of the situation things got fixed because that was how Mimi was. "We're at the wrong store, Mom." Mimi told Allegra.

"By God, Mimi," Allegra said. "I think you're right. None of these things are you sweetie."

"So where do I go," Sky said. "Hot Topic doesn't sell eveningwear and that's where I get most of my stuff from like these cool jeans with the wholes in them."

Mimi smiled, "I think I know just the place."

They indeed up going to this little botiquee it was a place that most people wouldn't be able to find mainly because they weren't either cool enough or just didn't know what they were looking for. But as soon as Sky entered the shop she saw the dress. It was perfect. A mix of old and new with hard leather and lace. It was sexy exposing her back and her butterfly tattoo that she loved so much. In fact if Sky got another tattoo which she was so thinking about because ink was so neat, it would make the dress look even better.

"Try it on," Mimi said looking at her sister's shocked face. "It's gonna work, trust me."

And it did Sky looked gorgeous like the dress was made just for her.

"Well," Allegra said after she finished paying for the dress. "You girls' are almost ready for the prom ther'es just one thing left and I'm sure you know what it is."  
"Makeover time…" Chorosed the three B.F.F.s.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I wrote this up last nigt. Hope ya'll all enjoy. I persoanlyl like this chapter. Tell me what u think.

Jess

Chapter 10: Prom Night Baby 

All three girls where back at Sky's house. It was their new hang out place. Allegra of course moved back in with her daughter. Bliss and Mimi often stayed over. Tonight the girls where all giddy for their prom. They have been preparing for it all week. from eating healthy food only, to tanning, pedicures, manicures, the lot. Now all three girls are getting their hair and makeup done by so super awesome makeup team. called The Vainies . two each for their hair and makeup.

Bliss went for the gold makeup to go with her awseome short gold cocktail dress. and red lipsticks to make lips look delicious. Bliss permed her lucious red hair, it was alreayd curly, but she permed permed it. So it looked like her idol diana ross.

Mimi went for pruple makeup to match her awesome dress. With a very fancy updo. She looked hot. In her awesome princess like dress. Dark purple and very very very puffy. She finished off her look with an awesome moohoosive tiara. She truly look like a princes. Jack's princess.

Sky on the other hand went with a gel to her awesome quiff with some awesome blue highlights to make it look a total rock chick. WIth her awesome black dress she looked hot. the leather looked awesome in the right places, tight round the bust and her ass region. The lace fell awesomely over her long pale arms. with the daring back she looked hot. The bottom of the dress left a long ish trail. The dress that showed of her beautiful pale back with her awesome butterfly tattoo on her neck.

and also her newest tatoo, right at the bototm of her back. that read the word Kaleb in fancy calligraphy, with cute little hearts around it. SHe loved it and she couldnt wait for Kaleb to see it cos he is so going to love it.

"OOH Sky You look so hot, Kaleb is soooo going to love that tattoo on you." Said Mimi.

"Oh Thanks Mims, you look like such a beautiful princess. And Bliss, look at your killer legs, you are the bomb." replied SKy.

"Thanks Sky sky. You both look absolutely hot too. Princess Mims and darkly delicious Sky." chirped Bliss.

"Girls I have a little present for you btoh." said Sky.

"OOH I love presnts!" said Mimi.

SKy lifted up her sleeves of her awesome dress, revealing two little hearts on her wrist with the letters M and B on it.

"These represent, you both, my sisters." said Sky.

Bliss and Mimi where both touched and very close to tears too.

"OOH my gosh Sky I have one too. with B and S on it but its on my ankle. see." Mimi said as she lifted her dress up.

"NOOO way me too! we are like so sisters aren't we! Mines on the abck of my new, two hearts with teh letters S and M on it. Soul sisters girlies!" gigled Bliss.

They all giggled and hugged each other while Allegra started to cry and kissed all her girls on the cheek.

"Oh my beautiful darlings you all look so gorgeous."

Just then there was a nock at the door and it was Hattie coming to inform the girls that their dates whre all downstaris waiting for them. The girls all giggled and lined up in a line with the tallest first, that being Bliss then Mimi and then Sky. Bliss desecned the stairs first and Ollie's eyes where literally bulging out of his eys, as he stared at Bliss and her luciosu long legs, she looked smoking in her awesome short gold cocktail dress.

Ollie went to the bottom of the stiars and held out his arm tO Bliss who willingly took it and he pressed his lips against her. then the moved awya. and then MImi started to descend the stairs in her moohoosive awesome princes dress, jack's eyes was filled with tears as he stared at his gorgeous princess no not his princess his queen.

"MImi you are not my princess but my queen" said JAck.

JAck kissed Mimi and they linked aarms and waited for sky to come down teh sairs. when she did Kaleb gasped in utter shock, his girl was absolutely amazing his girl, no one elses in her tight sexy dress. He spun her around and noticed her awesome tattoo with his name on it.

"My darling. you got a tattoo with my name on it."

"do you like baby?"

"Like it? I love it gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you baby."

SKy and KAleb kissed and all three couople went to sit in their awesome PINK limo, yeah they where so goign to arrive in the biggest the msot fanciest car and they where going to stand out oh hell yeah! Team Hotness or what! The most popular the most hottest the most amazing people in the entire new york nnooo in the world. Team Hotness shall rule all.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I luv this chptr. Prom is like amazing. I cant wait till my own. Anyways I'd like to have some rvws for the next chapter and no cruddy ones plz only good revws. Youll be dyieng for the next one I promse.

Jess

Chapter 11: Dancing Queen

The gym looked so pretty. Like Drakula's castle. So romantic, so dark, so divine. Everyone just wanted to night to last forever and soak up the memories at least that's what Schuyler wanted as she danced in Kaleb's big muscular arms. They were even named prom king and prom princess. Mimi of course was the prom queen. But that was Mimi always a queen.

"I love you," Sky said to him as they spun around the room.

He laughed, "I know, Angelique."

Just then out of nowhere someone threw a glass of punch at Sky which caused ugly red goo to get all over the pretty lace sleeves of her dress. "Ew!" Sky said shocked that someone could do something to her.

She soon found out who threw the punch at her since her b.f.f.s came up to her and were like, "Sky were so sorry about Kingsley Martin."

"But my dress," Sky weeped.

"Bliss will help you clean it up," Mimi said. "Jack's taking care of Martin. You want me to dance with Kaleb to keep your place."

Sky nodded because she new as she was a gone a town of girls would want to dance with her love. At least with her soul sister she woldn't have to worry about anyone betraying her.

Bliss helped Sky clean up in the bathroom. It was no use the dress seemed stained. Sky was crying her eyes out mainly because her dress was so pretty. Bliss said she'd try to see if she could get any club soda or something to help remove the stains and left Sky alone in the bathroom to cry.

However, soon Sky found herself no longer alone.

"What's the matter, my love." It was Kaleb. Sky was shocked that he was in the girls room of all places.

"My dress, it's ruined." She told her hunky bunk.

"Is it," He said coming over to her and then did something unexpected he ripped the garment from her body. Schuyler gasped but couldn't help but smiled. "Kaleb, my love."

"Angelique," He said looking at her. "When will you learn that you look the best when your self."

"But I am myself." Sky said. "I mean, I changed my appearance to imbrace who I was."

"Yes," Kaleb said as he pulled off her black lace bra. "But your not truly you. Clothes hide the true you."

Sky then couldn't help herself she took off Kaleb's tux and they made love in the bathroom of the school gym. It was perfect. While it might not have been the Plaza hotel or whatever the timing was perfect. So unplanned. So spontaneous. And no one came in at least not for awhile. Well, Bliss came back eventually but blushed when she saw Sky and Kaleb who by this time were putting on their clothes. Well, Sky was putting on her underwear her dress was destroyed so she had to ask Bliss to get her some gym clothes form the locker room. Which was okay because Kaleb and Sky were leaving the prom anyway they were going back to Sky's house where they would be spending the night in eachothers arms.

It was a prom night to remember and even though Kingsely Martin tried to ruin to for him he couldn't because Sky and Kaleb ahd pure true love as they were telling each other all night in Sky's room.

"Kaleb," Sky said as he kissed her on her bed. "I love you so much. Things are perfect the way they are right now."

"But prom was ruined," Kaleb said looking at his love. Relishing in the fact that she was finally his Angelique again not the little poser he had met weeks earlier.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you," Sky said. "And that's why I want to be eternally bonded to you."

"Eternally bonded," Kaleb said. "But that's…that's bigger than just being bonded."

"I know my darling," Sky said. "But we are perfect for each other. Aren't we?"

Kaleb look at her. Something was bothering him though he didn't say what it was. That was Kaleb so mysterious. "Can we…can we just take it one day at a time babe."

Sky looked at him, "God, I'm sorry. Did I come off too storng. I mean, I know I have that tendency. I almost broke up my sis and her guy because of that. I wanted Jack to be with me and…"

Kaleb shook his head. "Angelique. No, it's just not that at all. I just want to take thigns slowly one day at a time. To relsh being with u again."

"Your right, my love." Sky said to her hunky bunk who looked awfully cute next to her. God, were they such a hot couple. "I just…I want to be with you forever.'

"And you will," Kaleb said. "Nothing can break our love apart."

And while that was ture their luv was about to be tested. Very soon


	12. Chapter 12

AN: heres the next chapter I think its a total shocker ya'll

Jess

Chapter 12- Tell Me Baby! 

It has been a month since prom, Kaleb and Sky are still very much loved up. Mimi, Bliss and Sky still plotted to get Kingsley back for ruining Sky's amazing dresss. Kaleb spent most of his nights at sky's making sweeeeeeet love. and when Kaleb wasn't there her sisters was always round. Sky was so happy to be having her special family. A family she thought she'd never have but her she has two amazing sisters, a hunky bunky boyfriend and amazing mother. live was sooo cool.

But today sky was not feeling very well. Last night Kaleb cooked for her. An egg omlete something quick and simple so they can you nknow. but today sky has been throwing up, probably cos the eggs have gone off or something. yeah probably is htat. she called mimi and way, since she'd be taking teh day off school sick.

"Hey sis, what's up? can't we talk at school? going ot see you in exactuly 29 mins."

"Hey mims, I ain't coming in today, i don't fele well. i think it's food poisoning or something. i sent Kaleb to school so you could keep him company or something."

"No way sis, I am spending my day with you, I'd get jack to look after him. I can't like let you be by yourslef when you are all sick and stuff."

"Ok."

"see you in a giffy."

Mimi was at sky's house in a matter of minutes. she froned when she saw sky's rather pale face. sky ran to the bathroom and was sick again. mimi didn't like people be sick but this was her sisrer so she didnt care.

"Sky have you got like a bun in the oven or something." joked mimi.

Sky's head shot up and she stared at mimi in shock...bun in the oven!

"I;m joking sky,"

"OH,...i think it is just food poisoning kaleb made me eggs."

"eggs, bad opption. Now sky why was you so worried about being up the duff. it aint all of a big deal."

"I duno just cos at the prom. when kaleb and i like spontanously made love we wern't using protections."

"Why sky."

"like i said it was spontanous. i can't be kocked up can i? right?"

"Have you missed a period?"

"I dunoooo"

"Have you and kaleb been like fucking like rabbits?"

"What Mimi."

Sky blushed a deep red and Mimi started to laugh.

"So you have, and how many times have you not like used protecions."

"I duno maybe once or twisce or something i duno mimi, i am not pregantna taht is jsut so sily."

"Sis you ebtter check jsut in case you are."

"Im scared, what if kaleb doesn't want me after all this."

"Sky he loves you i am sure he will dont be silly."

"help me mimi."

"of coures...let me call blis."

Mimi caleld bliss as it was an ASAP situatoion and that bliss had to skip school to be with her BFF and a really important time. Bliss dropped everythign and like went to skuy's house. Bliss came barging in, seeing a pale and teary sky siting on the sofa with Mimi sitting next to her.

"Sky what's up! I came as quickc as i can." said bliss.

"Bliss, SKy needs your support...ok...urm...she is going to take a test."

"test for what?" said bliss.

"Sky...she might have a bun in the oven."

"WHAT!"

Sky started crying and ran into the toilet with the test kit. Mimi and Bliss ran after her.

"Sky let us in!"

after the girls hammered on the door, sky finally opened it with a stick in her hand and very red eyes and lots of tears.

"Sky what's up?" said Mimi who was almost in tears herseld.

"I am going to have a baby."


	13. Chapter 13

AN Heres the next chapttie enjoy.

Jess

Chapter 13: Wow Baby

A few months had passed and Sky was starting to show now. Not everyone was happy about the baby. Like Sky mom for instance she freaked out feeling that Sky was going to lose her life, but she warmed up to the ideal though she still lie kicked Sky out fo the house. After all, Sky and Kaleb wodl be like the best parents.

No one was more happy about the baby than Kaleb who kept rubbing Sky's stomach which wasn't so little anymore after this morning. He called their baby their little nudge which made Sky laugh caus it reminded her of what Bella called her baby in _Breaking Dawn_. God, Kaleb reminded Sky of Edward so much cept he had Jacob Black's muscles. Though she was worried about what he would think o fher now now that she was showing.

Besides Kaleb and her Mom, everyone else had been relly supported with the exception of Jack. He wouldn't look at her for some reason. But when Sky asked Mimi why her sister just shrugged and said Jack was acting a bit weird these days. Whatever that meant Jack was always a weirdo, after all why would he be with Sky when he could've had Mimi.

Sky was relly scared about how everyone was going to act at skool though. She had kept her pregnancy a secret now, but it wasn't like she could any longer she had big old baby bump now. None of her cloths would fit anymore and she found herslf wearing one of Kaleb's old shirts now, but it just wasn't her. Plus it really didn't show off her new naval ring which she was going to show off baby bump or no baby bump.

Just then the doorbell rang.

She answered it to her surprised to find her two best frined, Mimi and Bliss there looking like they were just as pregantn and her and were carrying large shopping bags in there hands.

"Whats this," Sky said. "I didn't know the two of you were pregnt."

"Were not." Bliss said pulling her shirt up to reveal a fake baby bump.

"But why,"

"Sis," Mimi said. "We don't want you to be made fun off. Well, just say baby bups are cool the new Team Hotness traemark."

"Lik peple are going to buy that," Sky said.

"Youd' be surprised," Mimis aid. "Now open up these bags you cant where Kaleb's stuff to sschool. It'snto you and you have to show off that new hot naval ring of yours."

"Even with the belly,"

"Especially with the belly," Bliss said. "You've gotta flaunt it, girlie, otherwise people will think you have something to be ashamed of."

"And I don't." Sky said. "Kaleb and I love each other. And babies are supposed to be from love."

"Exactly," Mimi said. "Now lets get u dressed."

Sky looked so hott when she entered Duchesene in her new midrift maternity top and hip hugger genes. She was the height of prego chic. People gasped at her but it wasn't becasu she was pregnant no they wanted to be like her.

"Ms. Van Allan." The principla said when he saw her. "In my office now."

Sky sighed heavily. The pincipl never liked her. She couldn't help it. She didn't know why she told Mimi and Bliss she suspected he was a silver blooed and they laughed.

"What is it principl," She said when she enered his office.e

"Are you pregnant." He asked.

She nodded, "Theres nothing to be ashamed of that though."

"We don't allow pregnant peolp here." The principal said.

"What," Sky said.

"Your expelled the principl said.

Sky was shocked. Now what was she gonna do?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: heres hte nxt chapter. I dun get why some of you peeps have to be so mean. Flamings not cool Negativity not a good thing. For those whove reviwd postiviely thanks

Jess

Chapter 14:Pool Party Baby!

Sky was getting very big now and horomony she gets upset a lot and angry too. Poor Poor Kaleb got the bad end of it all. Today Kaleb decide that eh wouldl relax at the pool and wanted his beatuiful girlfriend to go with him.

"Baby wanna going to the pool?"

"What why?"

"I fancy going that's all/"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I GO? I LOOK LIKE A NBLOODY BEACH WHEALE!" cried Sky who was angry and upset.

at the moment Mimi walked in. She saw the sad look in kaleb's eyes and felt sorry for him. lately she has been a realyl good friend to him, him ahving to deal with a pregnant sky. but Mimi is starting to like kaleb i mean he is so pretty adn stuff and they have so many things in common plus he called her beatuiful, he didnt use the word pretty so that must mean something right.

"Oh Sky..." said mimi while giv ing her a hug.

"Its ok sky you don;t have to go. you know what stay and watch so tv and I'll go buy you some food."

"Im sorry kaleb i didnt mean to take it out on yo liek taht i am so sorry. kaleb if you want to go to the pool go with mimi." said sky.

"what? the pool?" said mimi.

"I dont have a problem with that, since sky is alright with it. i could really do with some company." said Kaleb.

Mimi nodded and went to grab her only swinsuit a sexy bikini black and simple. they pulled up at the pools and it was pretty much deserted only few other peopel than them. mimi got changed in teh changing rooms and walked out to the pools where kaleb was already waiting.

kaleb couldnt help but stare at his girlfriend's sister. she was beautiful, sexy and everything. long blond hair with lucious curves yet she wass still thin. A lot of people where wolf whistling and though Kaleb was the luckiest guy alvie. vlearly thinking that Mimi was Kaleb's girlfriend. Mimi sat down at the edge of the swimming ppool closest to Kaleb.

"Hey you getting in?"

" I think I will sit here."

"Oh come one mimi you are at the swimming pools. you gotta swim."

"but my hair."

"come on your ahir is like going to look fine."

Mimi foldered her arms and Kaleb got annoyed so he splashed water making her scream.\

"KALEB"

Kaleb just laughed, but then mimi kicked water in his facr and he swallowed most of it. by accident of course. he the grabbed mimi's legs and pulled her into the water, causing to get her whole face wet and hair. she gave Kaleb the biggest evils ever but he found it really sexy the look she was giving him. he couldn't help but stroke her pretty face.

"Sorry beautiful, couldn't resist."

Kaleb couldn't help but laugh, until he found himself shoved under the water by Mimi. when he finally got up form under the water for air not like he need it cos he is like macho man. So macho! Only to see that Mimi was out of the water and walking away from the pool. Kaleb quickly got out and ran after her wrapping two arms round her waste, in surprise mimi turned around so fast that they both ended up back in the water.

"What the hell Kaleb!"

"Sorry! I didnt wnat you to leave me."

"Well I am, I told you not to get me wet!"

"Princess don't be angry."

MImi couldnt help but feel giggling and warm when he called her princess, Jack never used pet names with ehr. it was either Mimi or Aarxel.

"Kaleb."

Kaleb wrapped both arms round her slim waste she was beautiful to him, with her tiny waste in comparison to Sky who to be honest is a ballon adn like sky said she was fat. though she looked pretty, and she was pregnant with his baby, he could help but be with mimi. Mimi put her arms round his neck and stared at his pretty eyes. he was such a hunky bunk with his well kept body, i mean compared to jack, he was HOT. JAck was like so slacking. They were so close that, they almost kissed but then mimi felt really bad towards sky and she moved away from him and got out of the pool and ran away like a silly girl that she was.

**ooh, that was a cliffy wasnt it. rvw and find out what happens next.**

**Jess**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: heres my next chptr. Srry for the delay, but I was gronded. I failed enlgish and my mom's upset so I'm updattng from teh school's computer lab. Plz rvw.

Jess

Chapter 15: Baby O Rama

Mimi was helping Bliss prepare for Sky's baby shower. Sky was now 8 ½ months prego and was due soon. She was glad two because she was huge now looked just like a blimp and her tattoos had stretched out and Kaleb was starting to not love her or so she said. Though both Bliss and Mimi told her otherwise that Kaleb loved her cuz she was her and didn't care how she looked like she was having his child and all that jazz.

But secretly Mimi was hoping that kaleb was falling out fo love with Sky. Because well, Mimi rely liked him. But Sky was her best friend.

"Ive think you've outdoon yourself, mims." Bliss said smiling at her sister. "Sky's gonna love it im sure."

"She donsnt like anything these days," Mimi said.

Bliss gave her an odd look. "Rely? Who said that?"

"Kaleb," mim said. "And u and I both know things have been difficult on Sky since sh got kicked out Duchsne."

"But she likes the public school she attends" Bliss said. "Or so she says they like appreciated her more there and shes gonna be a momma and that's just awesome."

"Isnt it," Mimi said with a laugh.

"Are you okay, Mimi." Blis said. "Has Jack been annoying you lately. I know he's no Kale but…"

"I dunt care that Jack's not Kaleb why would I" Mimi said, "Jake's the love of my life. He's my Abandon boob."

Bliss laughed. "Yea, well you now no one is as great as Kaleb not even Ollie."

"Howa re you and Ollie," Mimi asked. "We havn't relly taked miuch because weve all been worried about Sky and the baby."

"Were fine," Bliss said. "Perfect actually. I mean, were thinking about doing it, Mimi."

"Thast great," Mimi said. "Now lets get this babi shower underway.

It was a couple hrs later and Sky was going up to the hotel. Bliss and Mimi had called her earlier saying it was an emergecy that she'd come over there. Something about Bliss and olly. She hoped they hadn't broken up they were so cute together and sky didn't need anything else going on. Being prego was bad enough as it was. S he couldn't even see her feet now and she had to go to pubilic school now. As much as she told bliss and mimi that she luved it she relly didt the kids were mean. And made fun of her for being pregnt and looked at her odd exotic beaty like she was a freak or something. Serisly there had been times Sky wanted to cut herself liked the old days, the dys before she tfound herslf. No 1 ever new abt the cutting not evn kaleb. Sky was to ashamd but she had been deprsed in the past. She hadn't curt in awhile though not since beng with her sould sistas, but now well things were different. She was prgno and her life was falling apart.

Kalb didn't even look at her the same anymore. She knew he wasn't happy with her appearance that he thought she was fat or something and she was but it wasn't like she could help it. She was havng a baby.

And that was the only reason she hadn't cut herself yet becuz of the baby. Still though she was d3pressed until she found that her sisters were throwing her a baby shower.

"Surprise," Mimi said as sky walked in the hotle room to find all her friends even her mother who hadn't really talked to her in awhile since findg out she was pregnant standing there smiling at her.

"What's all this," Sky said.

'it's a bby shower mimi said. 'we wanted to cleeberate you having a baby and all. Now why don't you come over her and smile.'

Sky did smile becuz as muvch as life sucked right now she still had her ssites and they meant everything to her. And she could forget about all the pain she was expiring at that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Heres the nxt chapter. I have limited computer privledgs now so hopflly updts will be sonner. Enjoy

Chapter 16 - Birth Day

Sky was now 9 months pregnt, adn was due to pop pretty soon ish. Everyone was at the hamptons owned by Allegra and she reluttly let Sky stay at one of her houss becz the babe was comng soon though sky still couldnt go back to riversdie drive that was okay though she and kaleb were lookin for apartments. it was the summer break and everyone all hanging down teh hamptins. Everyone was having fun outside. Sky was a real big now. Kaleb was being really weird. and Sky didn't like it, but she hoped when she popped she will gether kaleb back.

Everyone was outside taking in the sun libing sky inside in the living room watching tv and Jack decided to join her.

"Hi sky, you ok?"

"I look like a stupid beach whale. kaleb isn't the same."

"You don't look like a beach whale you are just prego."

"SHut up JAck."

"Sky listen, don't worry he loves you."

"What do you know jak!"

Sky was getting really sressed and so stressed that she started leaking. she went really pale and stuff.

"Jack, whats wrong with me! my tummy hurts and stuff."

"Sky i, i , i think you you you you are having your babyg."

"WHAT!"

SKy fainted and Jack ran outside to tell everyone taht they all started screaming and running into the house, everyone moved the very heavy sky to a double bed where everyone watched her and waited for the bay to be born. Kaleb was holding her hand on one isde, with Mimi on the other side. Mimi kept stealing a stare at kaleb but no one noticed. everyone was looking at sky he was screaming and crying. on the side with mimi stood bliss and allegra and ollie on kaleb's side stood jack and charles. every one was waiting on the birth of the baby.

"Push sky you can do it."

"NO I deont eant to it really hurst and stuff."

"come on sky."

after what was like ages, and ages the baby was finally born and everyone cheered ands tuff. Sky held her baby gilr and started crying. Kaleb rapped an arm round her and they both looked at each other and cried and stuff. Everyone was happy for sky and stuff.

"Sky she is really pretty she looks like like you and kaleb." said Mimi.

"What you going to call her sky?" said bliss.

"Yeah what about Crystal." said Jack

"What about suki." said ollie.

"What about betsy." said charles.

"no no, how about llualby" said Allegra.

Sky looked at Kalrb anf then looked at there daughter who had massiv eyes add was smilinh back at them. Sky knew what name to call her and stuff.

"I think I know what i wanted to call her. How does Peaches sound" said sky

"I like peaches, ghow about for a middle name we can call her, Peppers?" said kaleb.

"yeah Peaches Peppers sounds great." said sky.

everyone agreed and stuff. Peaches Peppers sounds awesome, better thean any name because it is different it si like amazing. no one has a name like that, peaches pepper is going to be amazing and grow up to amazing and pretty and very popular.

"She is going to really popular and stuff adn amaizng."

afterwards sku fell aslepew ith peaches next to her, everyone weent to sleep adn back to their houses and stuff. also mimi walked out into the garden far from the house where no one can see her and stuff. kaleb finds her sitting on the bench in the garden.

"hi mimi."

"hey kaleb, conrats on your baby gil."

"thanks and stuff."

"she is really pretty you know, i am happy gor oyu both and stuff."

"thanks mimi, is everything ok? you have been avoiding me"

"I havernt been avoiding you jaleb."

"yes you have. it is cos what happened at the pool."

"no no i mean you and sky and stuff belong to gether you have a girl now and stuff."

and with that mimi got up and elft kaleb not thinking about his girlfriend or his daughter but his girlfriend sister, his nices auty. Mimi.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Heres the nxt chapter. Just to let u guys know I'm planning on finishing this on chapter 20. The reason why is i h8 long stories. srsly, anything longer than 20 chapties not worth reading. Prbly one of the reasons I never read Harry Poter honestly. Though I did read Twilight and its long, but that's an excepttion.

Jess

Chapter 17: We Are Family

Sky smiled today she Kaleb & Peaches were going to go on a picni. Mimi and Jackk were going to be there to. It was gong to be gr8 there first family picnik together. Sky sighed happily as she was finally able to put on her jeans again. In the 3 months that she had had peaches she had been hitting the gem pretty hard though she still hadn't los all the baby weight she was close—well sort of. Kaleb was even starting to loook at her agan which was good.

"hey there beuful," Kaleb said seeing her. "Did you jst get back gform the saloon?"

Sky nodded she had decidaded to go wif a new look. Though she luved her spikes they were coming hard to maintan which Peaches and all so she had decided to shave her head. It was certainly a riscky move for sure, but it look wonderful especially since she decided to have some tattoos done on her head one of a peach to symbolize peaches and osme other really cool abstract desgns as well. She also got a little picture of peaches done on her stomach as well she saw that some celbrty had done somnthng simlar on telvson though Sky's was much more classy. "Yo like?

"It's gorgeous," Kaleb said. "I think u look even prettief without any hair. And my don't u look rather fetching in those jeans."

Sky blushed, " almost loss all the babie weight u know."

Oh, did kaleb know she was trartign to look fine again which was why they found themselves tangled up together neked before they knew what was going on. They couldsn't relish in their movement of sweet love though because Peaches started to cry. That was one annoying thing about having a babe they always creid though Sky woudlnt' give up peaches for anything in the world no matter what her mom said.

It sort of shoked sky that Allegra had been so hardsh with her after Peaches was born and tried to get sky to give up her daghter for adoption.

"Why," Sky said. "She's my felsh in blood I can't give her up."

"Your grades are suffering," Alleggra said. "And you probly won't be able to get to school anywhere."

It was true. Sky's grades were suffering but she had a babe. Besdies, hhonestly she dind't really car about shool. She relly didn't need it, she and kaleb were together. He would provide for them and Sky just wanted to be home with Peaches. So why should she then contine school peopl were so mean to her there they didn't understand her and studying was just too hard especially with beign a mommy.

"What are you thinkg," Kaleb said.

"Thinkign about you and peaches. Kaleb, I really don't want to go to scool anymore."

'I know," He said,' Btu lets not think about it today Mimi and Jake are about to be here."

Soon enough they were and all talka bout school stopped aned thy went to the park for a piknci.

They were having playing a rusing game fo frisby but peaches started crying and sky had to take care of her. Jack who was supposed to take care of the food decided to come along while Mimi continued to plyay Frisbee with kaleb. Sky coulnt help but frown when she looked at hem. They looked so happy together. Mimi looked a lot cuter than sky did in those short shorts. Sky would proby never be able to wer short shorts again at least as long as she still had some of the baby weight on her. God, she wondere dhow kaleb relly thought of her when she saw her naked go dknows sky's tummy was still a bit tubby.

She quickly snapped out of it as Jack asked her where the hotdogs were. What was wong with her. Gitting jelos over mimi. She knew kaleb would love her now matter how she looked.

Though as she watched mimi and kaleb she couldn't be sure.


	18. Chapter 18

2 more chappties after this b sure to rvw cuz things are gonna get real interesting now.

Jess

Chapter 18: Triple surprise 

It has been six months since Peaches birth. And things haven't been great for sky. I mean since the birth of her daugher . though she loves her daugher a lot,her realtionaship with kaleb hasn't imporved at all. Kaleb is bsuy with school with her friends. and eve her sister. Mimi. Sky has never felt so alone as she does now. She had no one to turn to cuz, Bliss is busy with Ollie and Mimi is busty with Jack and bust we Kaleb. Kaleb doesnto look at Skt teh same way jhe did before she got pregnat. And sky's mom wants nothing tod o with her. No one cares for her anymroe. even people ate shcoll are mean beacause she has ab baby. they call her sluts and other horrible names. peopele are mean ands stuf and she hates publis school she wants ot be back at dusches with her sisters and bofirend. but she wouldnt trade Peaches for the world. she lvoes alvoes her daugher a lot.

Sky had no one caref for her so her being sick wasnt surprsieing. though kaleb did care for ehr teh first few motsn after Peaches brith, they where sleepign with each other all the time. but since then kaleb hasnt touched her at all. he barely kissed her and stuff.

Sky has been sick a lot over the past week she beein sick in the morning and she was scared that she hadnt anpther bun in the oven again;. not that she didnt want anotehr baby. she did, but not anytime soon. she wanted a brothere or soser fpr her beloved daugher. sky wasnt as scared as she was when she first took the test taht showed taht she was pregannt with peaches.

Kaleb was at schol right now, but sky caleld mimi over anwya and bliss too, jsut like she did the first time.

mimi and bliss arrived teogehre and mimi was loooking realy pretty as aways sky was really jeaous because not only had she not loost any more of the babe weight but she gianed it back and more. She was now really big. No wonder kaleb didnt want to be wiht ehr. well he never said that but he doesnt kiss ehr amwymore and stuff and it was really usepste.

"yOu are so pretty mimi,'

"shutr up sky you raer eally pretty too."

"No i am mot, kaleb doesnt kiss me anymore and stuff."

"doesnt mean he doesnt love you sky."

"but he isnt near me anymore and stff."

"dont worry sky. anwya why did you call us over and stuff."

"I haved been ill again , it hink i'm knocked up."

"are oyu sure sky? sha;; we go t the doctors with you?"

"yes please, bliss cna yo not tell anymore not yet i dont want kaleb flipping out or anything."

so the three BFFS went to the doctors and wenet to check all skys blood and stuff and her wiethg yeah sky got fat. she has gaiend ltos of weight. even more since she gave brith to peaches.

"Miss Van alen?"

"Yes doctor."

"You are pregnant again."

"What!"

"Yeah you are having anotehr baby."

"anotehr baby"

"well not another one. more of not one, not two but tree."

"THREE"

sky fell of her chair and fainted. she came round to a wroreid look of the doctor and bliss. Mimi had to go she had a call from someone special.

"Sk are you ok?"

"Im ok, where is mimi."

"she had to go."

"Dosr she no i am up teh doff again?"

"Yeah she does."

"bliss i am havings i three babeys"

"three wow!"

"Doctor do you know waht genresr they are."

"yesh you gonna have all girsl congrats"

"more girsl!"

"ooh girls oyu iknow you can call them, Pebbles, Parsley and Pixie!"

"yeah i loke those names nice one Bliss."

"no probs sister now lets get you home to tell Mr hunky butt the great news."

Bliss and sky arrived at sky's house and stuff.

"what me to go with you."

"na bliss it be alright i like need to tell him on my own."

so bliss left and went to see her boyfreind oliver and then she sky wanted tgo surprise her boyfriend she went in really quitely.

meanwhile, mimi was with kaleb. she really liked him and stuff, and kaleb really liekd too . so there they where sititng on the bed and they wehre holding hands and their faces where close to each other.

Sky was outside the bedroom door and was abotu toe open the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Hers the next to last chapter guys. Hope u all enjoy. Plz tell me hwo you like the story. Im thinking of posting a seqel but I want to hear your opnons.

Jess

Chapter 19: Bloody Tears of betrayl 

Sky couldn't believe wat she saw Mimi and kaleb were nakd together and doing it in sky and kaleb's bed. Sky ran away b4 they could see her. How could they do this to her?

She ran into her room in hers and kaleb's small apartment that they had bought together mouths before after allegra had kicked sky out of the house and told her that if she wanted peaches she and kalleb needed to be responsible. The place was a bit tiny but it was there's but now everything was broken completely broken and she was prgo again.

Again.

She new kaleb would like her after these babies were born. Her body was gone and she knew she wasn't going to get it back. She was only 2 or 3 months along now and she already weighed more than she did during the last pregnc and she knew kaleb thought she was a fatso especially given the way he was wth mimi. Mimi who looked like a modle.

Hows could her sol sister do this to her agin. She felt so humiliated. Sky sighed as she grabbed a bag and grabbed some formula for peaches. And grabbe the baby. She didn't know where they wer gonna go bt they were going to get out of her.

_**2 months later: Marcon, Arkanses**_

Sky had got a job wrokng for a tattoo parlor in Arkansas now. Arkanses was where her father and mother went on their honeymoon apparently and it was far cheaper than living in neu york and she knew kaleb would never find her.

Sky really hated her new life. Karrying triplets was hard to do. Especially when you were single. And though work at the tattoo parlor was fun she dind't make a lot of money and she didn't have time to go to skool anymore either.

Yeah sky quit skool.

She didn't need an education either school was stupid besides she was always good at drawing and once money started coming in she and peaches and the new babie swoudl be fine.

Speking of the new babies sky had gotten even larger. Crrying triplets was no joke. The doc said she might need bed rest later on in the final months and she was sort of wroreid about it caus who would care for peaches.

God her life was awful. Paying rent alone, Sky coldnt afford her beauty tretments and had to shave her head alone. And now she had like no enrgy to do that and was just thinkng of letting her hair grow though she new it would look awful. At least she still could get new tattoos if she wanted to she had an empyle discount And carrying for peaches was hard sometimes ksy wondere if life was even worth it. Which was ow why her hair had started growing out in this fuzz and it looked odd with all her tats and all.

Then hter were those nigts she thought of kaleb. Kaleb and mimi and started crying. She had no one to turn to.

She wondered if she should end it all. And that's how she fond herself one night with a razor in her hands slitting her rist.

A part of her new she was selfish cutting herself with the babies and peaches and all,b ut it would be better this way they would live in a word not in pain and sky wouldn't have to deal with it anymore which was why she did it.

She cut her writs and she felt the pain leaving through her. But when the blackness came it wasn't eternal because sky woke up to a voice that was vry familir to her.

"Jack?"


	20. Chapter 20

Last chapptie. Tell me if I shoudl make a seqel to this or not. im relly not sure though thinking i should also have na idea for another story as well. Enjoy.

Jess

Chapter 20- The Big Finalee Baby!

After jack like saved her from well her. They like became friends it aint like we weent before but noew we are like better friends. I mean he like now un derstands how she feels with Mimi and kaleb. Jack was like upset but he aint surprised and suff. He said mimi can be bit of a ho ho!

Anyway over the months jack has been a hug rock for sky. He has helped with money and stuff. How he found Hur sly doesn't know but glad he is here and stuff. Jack even took to a really really coool makeover he looked relly hott and sky liked that about himmm

Jack dyed his platium blonde hair jet black and styled it justin bieber style. With his awesome one ear poircing and lip ring. Jack was like the emo veron of Justin Bieber. Sky hjad yo like admit he lookked like hooter than kaleb and he was like all things batural. Jack loooked like a well cool emo rock star. Jack even got a couple of tatoooos. A tiny black star just under his right ear. To single his stardom cos he will totally make it ad a rockstar! Just like that nikelback song! 'Cos we lall wanna be big rockstars!'

Javk even helped sky get money via beeing a rockstar! Whole sky got her bed rest and he looked after peaches ans he as really good at lookig after peaches. Sky rewlly lked jacl and couldn't believe that she broutt alll of kaleb"s stupid lies. She sure did llove the way he lied.

Sky right now was sitting on her bed when she flt a rweallt horrirble shap pain. It then reeind her about who was with her when her waters borke and she reemebr it being jak. Her her jack!

'Jack"

Jack came running in holdsig peaches. Takibg oe look at sky he put peaches dow in the coat and kwew tht skt was gona have the triples! Jack helped with the birthing of all the girls. Rapping them with the pink towls he put thme into sky's arms. All three preey littlw gierls.

Sky now had four girs. And her favourite tv programme waa charmed so she is going to follow it by naming all her girs with the letter P.

Numebr one is called Pebbles Praline.

Baby numver two is called Pixie Parmesan

And baby#3s called Parsley Pickles.

Sky and ack was haooy with the namws. Sky gave them their first names while jack gave the middle. They llooked like one maassive hapopy family though sky and jack aren't toheher.

Two moths later

Sky and jack are happy loookin after the triples and peachers or what jack likws calling thwem 'the fours P's '

Sky is feeling stuff for jack as is jack for sky. Jack has been feeling like this gor ages that's why he went to find his sky. He was scaewd to tell her how he feels os he is scaewd that she still like eallly liked kaleb.

Right the girls here asleep and jack an sky are sittuing on the couch watching tv. When jack moves cloeser and touces sky's hand. Sky smiles and doesn't jumo like jack though she would. He then moved closer a bit morw. Close and closr tilll their liops almost touched. And then jack and sky kssed and then he likes takes off her clothes.

But right at that moment in burst in sky's twin. Her hunky bunk. Kaleb. Her once man, her once twin who was like screwing her so called so sister.

' Sky I am sorry I luv you' said kaleb!

_**Tooo be cotinued... in Betryed hearts hopefully**_


End file.
